The present invention pertains generally to assemblies for attaching a wristband to an article to be worn on the wrist and more particularly to assemblies for attaching a watchband to a watchcase.
An important aspect in the design and manufacture of wristwatches is the aesthetic appearance of the watch. Much effort has been devoted to manufacturing watchcases which exhibit a pleasing appearance and which create the impression that the watchcase and watchband are an integral structure. In the higher grade, more expensive wristwatches, the band is integrally secured by soldering to the case to create the impression of an integral one-piece structure.
One drawback of these prior art constructions is that usually the useful life of the watchband is considerably shorter than that of the watchcase. Thus should the band become damaged beyond reasonable repair, both the watchcase and watchband must be discarded even though there may be nothing wrong with the watchcase. Due to the fact that the band is soldered to the case, it is not practical, and in some instances not possible, for a damaged band to be removed from the case and replaced by a new one in the after-service market. This presents a serious problem to the manufacturer and results in considerable expense in the event the manufacturer assures both the watchcase and the watchband.
In an effort to overcome this drawback, watch manufacturers are continually seeking to devise a watch structure wherein the watchcase and watchband are connected together in such manner as to create the appearance of an integral one-piece structure yet which enables the band to be readily detached from the case and replaced by a new band and in this manner more fully utilize the useful life of the watchcase. Watch structures which have the band soldered to the case have not proved satisfactory due to the difficulties encountered in removing and replacing the band without marring the appearance of the watch structure. Other attempts have been made to devise a watch structure in which the band is mechanically attached to the case and though these structures permit easy removal and replacement of the band, such structures do not satisfactorily exhibit an integral one-piece appearance and thus are unsuitable for use with high quality watches.